


Chasing Clouds

by niallsecretluvr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (yeah she's kinda supposed to be me), Oops, leann is the ofc's name, liam is the ofc's brother, lots of stuff happens in this fic, spy fic, this is close to a year old and im still not done with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LeAnn has a pretty good life. She's got a nice job and great friends. Somehow it all goes south from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Marisa is amazing and I love her bc without her, this fic would've never been finished.  
> Also, this is really personal to me, so be kind.

“Another successful mission; thank you Agent Payne and Spotanski,” Chief Anderson said, congratulating both of us. “Some corporate executives will be here soon,” he added before walking towards the beverage table.

“It’s about time he left you two,” Rachel said, walking over with Kitra close behind.

“He is our boss, you know,” Marisa said, hugging Rachel and Kitra.

“I know,” Rachel smiled. “So what are you going to do this weekend? I was thinking maybe we could go shopping to celebrate you two not dying.”

“I second that,” Kitra said, putting her arm around my shoulder.

“Then it’s a date,” I said with a smile.

“Oh, hey LeA, I think someone wants to talk to you,” Marisa said nodding her head in the direction of a tall brunette. I smiled when I recognized the familiar face.

“Excuse me girls, but I have someone I have to catch up with,” I happily said, leaving the group and walking over to the brunette. “Hey Sophia.”

“Hey LeAnn,” she greeted, pulling me in for a hug.

“What are you doing here?” I asked, as we broke away from the hug.

“I was in town and Liam said I could find you down here.”

“Well here I am,” I dramatically spread my arms in a diagonal, causing Sophia to laugh.

“Would you mind if we took a little walk?”

“Nah, I think it’ll be fine. I just have to tell them I’ll be back,” I said, before leaving to go and check with the other girls. They nodded and I walked back over to Sophia.

“Let us go,” I smiled, hooking arms with Sophia, causing another laugh. We continued to walk away from the party, talking about everything from our careers to how the weather has been fairly decent for once. We arrived at the park in what seemed like very little time.

“Is this where you wanted to take me?” I asked, looking around at the equipment I remembered from our childhood.

“Yeah, it is. We used to come here all the time. There were so many good memories made at the place,” Sophia reminisced.

“You, me, and Liam. We’d always play hide-and-seek.”

“And you would always have the best hiding spots. It always took us forever to find you,” Sophia smiled, watching me as we reminisced.

“Which is one of the reasons why I decided to become a spy,” I said, looking back up at her. She smiled weakly before taking a breath.

“I know we haven’t seen each other in a long while, but I’ve been thinking about you a lot,” she said, glancing at the ground and folding her hands behind her back. I nodded in encouragement, even though she couldn’t see me. “I was wondering if you would want to go out with me.” She looked up, her eyes wide and worried.

“Of course I would Soph,” I smiled as she brightened up.

“Really?” she asked, then quickly caressed my face and kissed me. She broke a little bit, unsure of whether to continue. I smiled and pulled her down for a much longer kiss.

“I’ve been meaning to do that for a long time,” Sophia smiled, as we broke from the kiss.

“I’ve been waiting,” I answered cheekily, stealing another kiss. Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I opened it up and saw that it was Marisa wondering where we were. Evidently there were some corporate executives who wanted to see me.

“Guess we should get going,” I said, putting my phone away.

“I guess,” Sophia answered before taking my hand as we walked back towards the party.

When we got there, we were greeting by a half annoyed Anderson.

“Where were you Payne? I told you some executives were coming and you decided to leave. What a great decision,” he huffed before leaving to go talk to other people. I shrugged and made my way over to Marisa and company.

“Oh hey LeA, you’re just in time for the executives,” she smiled before turning to greet the first executive. The line of them was long enough to go around the block. When one of them was done, another immediately took their place. It seemed to go on forever when the final one showed up.

“Good evening Ms. Payne. A job well done,” he nodded, shaking my hand. He noticed Sophia standing right next to me. “And who is this lovely lady?” he asked, taking Sophia’s hand and kissing it. Sophia looked repulsed by his gesture.

“This is my girlfriend, Sophia Smith,” I politely said. His reaction immediately changed from happy to disgust in mere seconds.

“I have to go,” he quickly said, leaving around the building, but not before visibly wiping his hand on his pants. My shoulders sank as he continued to walk away.

“Don’t worry about him. He just wanted you to end up with his fancy son, but I wouldn’t have let that happen. You deserve better anyway,” she smiled before turning my head to kiss my lips. I heard whistles from my friends as we broke apart.

“This is why I have you, Soph,” I smiled as she pulled me closer to her, not letting me leave her side for the rest of the night.


	2. Finder's Keepers

“Checkmate!” Sophia cheered as she jumped over one of my pieces to hit my home row. I sighed as I put one of her checker pieces on the other. I took another handful of popcorn as I contemplated the board. “It’s your turn.”

“I know. I’m trying to figure out how not to get jumped by you.” I took a drink of my apple cider before picking my move. I grabbed my piece and moved another spot towards her home row.

“Wrong move.” Sophia smiled before double jumping me, clearing all of my pieces on the board. She laughed as I huffed and left the room.

“What’s wrong, LeA?” Liam asked as I entered the kitchen. He and Zayn were baking cupcakes, but it looked like they had just been in a bakery explosion. Zayn was covered from head to toe with what looked like powdered sugar. Even his hair has become a lighter color. Liam’s entire apron was a multitude of neon colors. The icing that was meant for the cupcakes caked Liam completely.

“Sophia won checkers.” I huffed and reached around Zayn to grab a slightly iced cupcake. I leaned back on the counter and opened the wrapping on the cupcake.

“I thought you were unbeatable.” Zayn turned around from the cupcakes, which was unfortunate because Liam put some icing in his hair. Unluckily for Liam, Zayn had felt it. 

“Liam!” He turned back around and grabbed a cupcake and tore it apart. He started chucking the cupcake pieces at Liam as Liam grabbed the powdered sugar again and started throwing that.

I hopped onto the counter and watched the silly baking fight take place. Soon, Liam had run out of powdered sugar from spilling half of it on the floor. Zayn didn’t have any cupcakes left because Liam had taken them and thrown them out of Zayn’s reach.

“Truce.” Liam stuck his hand out and Zayn grabbed it, pulling Liam close. “Truce.” Zayn leaned in and kissed Liam. Needless to say, it quickly got heated. I slid off the counter and walked back into the living room.

The Christmas tree was shining with the lights and tinsel we had put on it earlier that day. Liam and I had dug out our ornaments that were normally kept hidden during this time of year. Sophia had insisted that we should at least put up the tree. Liam and I reluctantly agreed, considering the last time we had put up the tree was the last year that our parents were still alive.

“What’s going on in there?” Sophia had cleaned up the checkers board and had set out a Monopoly board. She had put the boat at start and laid out the other pieces so I could decide.

“You don’t want to know.” I sat down across from her and picked the dog and placed it at start. The crash of cupcake tins falling to the ground came from the kitchen. We looked at each other and shrugged eager to start the game.

“You can start.” Sophia smiled at me as she sorted the money and handed it out. I grabbed the dice and rolled a whopping four: a two on each dice. I moved the few spaces I was granted and landed on Taxes. “I’ll take the money back.” Sophia held out her hand as I gave her $200.

“Don’t worry. I’m going to get that back.” I sat back and watched Sophia roll, getting a higher number than me.

“I don’t think so.” She collected money from the bank. “You’re turn, baby.” Her cheeky smile looked like no good.  
~~~ 

“I’m going to buy a house.” Sophia visibly exchanged the money for a simple house to put on her property.

“You pretty much own most of the board. I don’t know why you have to make me pay even more money to you.” I looked at her property cards compared to mine and thought it 100% unfair. For every card that I had, she had three.

“It’s because I love you.” She looked a little distracted and messed with something under the table. “So, since I have a house, I’m going to need someone to live with me.” She smiled but it didn’t quite reach her nervous eyes.

“What are you trying to say?” I smiled, going along with her cute idea of the game being real.

“I really love you, LeAnn. We’ve only been dating five months, but I feel that our love is true.” Her words were starting to confuse me, because they sounded like a proposal. “So, I guess what I'm asking is: Would you do the honor of becoming my wife?” Sophia pulled out a diamond ring from under the table and got on one knee.

I tried to give her a reaction, but words had failed me. I nodded my head as quickly as I could. She smiled and hugged me, pushing me against the couch. “I love you.” Sophia sat back and kissed me, breathlessly. When we broke apart, she slipped the ring onto my left ring finger. I admired it before kissing her again.

“What’d we miss?” Liam stood in the doorway of the kitchen with Zayn by his side. Liam’s hair was sticking up everywhere and his shirt buttons didn’t match up correctly. Zayn didn’t look much better. His hair was worse than Liam’s in terms of messiness and he didn’t even bother to put a shirt on, which might have been a bad idea.

I tried to speak again, but I couldn’t manage anything. I held up my left hand and showed the two love-birds my new ring. Judging by their faces, they were either really shocked that we were engaged now or that Sophia could pick out such a beautiful ring. But either way, their faces described everything.

“Congratulations little sis. Looks like you’ve really got a keeper.” Liam smiled as he snapped out of his shock. I nodded and kissed Sophia again, knowing I couldn’t have said that any better.


	3. Vows to Last Forever

“What’d you think Liam?” I twirled around so he could admire my dress.

“You look absolutely stunning Baby Bug.” He smiled, but a single tear fell from his face. “Mom and Dad would be really proud of you.” He pulled me in for a tight hug. Today was the day of my wedding and we were both emotional.

“LeAnn? You ready?” Zayn peaked into my prep room and smiled.

“Yeah.” I nodded as I exited the room with Liam behind me. I followed Zayn through the corridor towards the garden ceremony in the back of an expensive manor. Liam caught up to me and held my hand.

“Sophia is just around the corner.” Zayn stopped and pointed outside. I smiled and nodded as I let go of Liam’s hand. I walked around the corner and saw the most beautiful person I’ve ever been fortunate enough to see.

Sophia stood there in her flawless wedding dress, smiling shyly. She looked like a golden goddess in her dress. The top half of her dress hugged her curves in all the right ways. The bottom half flowed like a gentle river around her feet. A pattern of flowers went from her shoulder to halfway down her dress. Her hair was done up in perfect curls with a gorgeous headband holding it back.

I stood there staring at the woman I was about to make my wife. Her face was a mere image of mine as she took in my dress. My dress was a sleek white wedding dress with a lacey design going around the top of my dress. It was very elegant and simple, which was what I wanted for my dress. Evidently, my choice paid off.

“LeAnn.” Sophia could barely get the words out before happy tears started to fall from her eyes. She moved forward and pulled me into a hug. She smelled like vanilla, which suited her perfectly. Her skin was warm and comforting. “You’re gorgeous.” She held me at arm’s length and took in my dress again.

“Never as beautiful as you, Soph.” She looked at me and smiled as more tears fell from her face.

“We’re ready.” Zayn and Liam appeared from around the corner. Their tuxes suited them very nicely. The light teal we had picked as our primary wedding color matched their skin tones perfectly.

I walked over to Liam while Sophia hooked arms with Zayn as we headed back around the corner to the garden ceremony.

Our bridesmaids stood at the back of the isle, waiting for their cue. Marisa and Sophia’s sister, Zoe, wore elegant shortened light teal dresses. They both had a bouquet of white and teal flowers.

“Looks like it’s time.” Liam smiled at me and held out his arm. I hooked mine around his and stood behind Sophia in the bridal march. I have never been more excited in my life.

The music began playing, our cue to start walking up the aisle. The congregation stood up and turned to watch as Marisa and Zoe started to walk up towards the flower arch at the front of the garden venue. Sophia and Zayn followed after them, which meant Liam and I were next.

“You’re going to make Sophia so happy. I just know it.” He turned and smiled at me. “Ready?” I nodded and we walked down the aisle to meet Sophia at the end. Liam let me go and stood behind Sophia, still smiling at me.

“Welcome friends and family. We are gathered here to witness this beautiful marriage between LeAnn and Sophia. May the Lord bless this beautiful day.” The preacher smiled at both of us before pulling out her Bible and reading some passages. Sophia and I had picked them out, so I knew what they said. I wasn’t focused on them though. I still couldn’t take my eyes off Sophia.

“Now for the vows.” Her voice brought me back to the reality of my wedding. Liam pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me. I opened my handwritten vows and took a deep breath.

“Sophia Smith. My dearest Sophia. I can’t tell you how long I have waited for this day to finally be here. Today I get to marry the most beautiful woman on this Earth. A feat I didn’t think possible until I met you. You mean everything to me. You are like the air I breathe and the water I drink. Both are things I need to live. Sophia, I need you in my life in order to live. I love you my dearest Sophia Smith.” I smiled up at her as I read the last words on the paper. She had tears silently falling from her eyes.

Liam took my paper back as Zayn handed Sophia her prewritten vows. She carefully grabbed the paper, unfolded it, and took a deep breath. “LeAnn. My sunshine in the midst of darkness. My pure oxygen under the ocean water. My cool shade on a hot, sunny day. You make my life worth living. You make my sad days full of joy. Today is the most beautiful day I could have ever witnessed. To the moon and back, I am forever yours. I am so very glad that you will be forever mine. I love you my beautiful sunshine.” She looked up at me when she finished reading, but I could hardly see past the tears that wouldn’t stop spilling from my eyes.

“The rings please.” The preacher nodded towards the back of the venue as Sophia’s little cousin walked up the aisle with the rings. He stopped in front of us and waited as the preacher took the rings off the pillow. She handed one to me and the other to Sophia. She nodded as we turned towards each other.

Sophia took my left hand into hers and carefully slipped the diamond ring onto my ring finger. Her hands were shaking with nerves. I took my right hand and steadied hers so she wouldn’t drop the ring. She smiled at me gratefully as I took her hand and performed the same task. My hands shook a little, but with excitement.

“I now pronounce you Mrs. and Mrs. Sophia and LeAnn Smith. You may now kiss the bride.” The preacher spoke and Sophia and I smiled. She pulled me close and kissed me just long enough to make it special, but I still wanted more. Her eyes told me to wait until tonight. We turned and hooked our arms together, walking down the aisle as newly wedded wives.


	4. Remember When

When we arrived at the reception, it was already teeming with people. Sophia grabbed my hand as we walked towards the front of the reception hall. We took our seats at the table while everyone in the building started to grow quiet.

Sophia and I took our seats at the middle of the table as Liam and Zayn sat on my side and Zoe and Marisa sat on Sophia’s. The DJ walked over and handed Sophia the microphone. She stood up and addressed the room.

“Thank you everyone for coming and sharing this special day with LeAnn and I. The food is ready so you can go ahead and eat.” As soon as she finished her sentence, people got up and started to line for the buffet style dinner. She handed the DJ the microphone and sat down next to me.

“It’s been a pretty great day today.” I smiled at Sophia. She nodded, but looked a little mischievous.

“It’s not over yet.” Her eyes sent the message she was trying to tell me. I felt my cheeks heating up and I had to look away.

“Are you ready for the stories? I’ve got a good one for you, Baby Bug.” Liam’s smile made me feel better, but not necessarily the story part. There were quite a few of those that I would like to keep hidden from the general public.

“It’s not too embarrassing, is it?” I didn’t want to have to leave my own reception because my brother decided to get back at me for something.

“Nope. It’s really cute and sweet. You’ll like it.” He gave me another smile and went back to focusing on his note cards, which must have had his speech outlines on them. Classic Liam.

“You guys can go ahead and eat.” One of the event organizers said, referring to our table. The six of us got up and joined the small line for the food. I loaded up my plate and sat at the front of the room again. I started to eat as some nice conversational songs started to play.

“I’m really glad all of these people could celebrate our special day with us.” Sophia looked out at the decent sized crowd that had gathered.

“Yeah, me too.” I smiled as she turned to look at me with nothing more than pure admiration.

We went back to enjoying our meals and had them finished in no time. When our plates were cleared, I sat back and wondered what was next. Then I remembered. The speeches were next. Oh great.

The DJ cut the music as he handed the microphone to Sophia. “I’d like to thank you all for coming and celebrating this day with LeAnn and I. Without further ado, let’s start the speeches.” Sophia handed Liam the mic and took her seat next to me.

Liam cleared his throat and began his speech. “When I first met Sophia, it was through our parents. Sophia and her family had just moved into the house next to ours. Naturally, our parents saw it fit to introduce the new family to the neighborhood. So while the adults were talking about their things, us kids went out and played.

“There was a park not too far from our house that we would go to everyday after school. At first, we didn’t know what to play or even what to do. The first couple weeks, we would just swing or possibly play jump rope. After a while, LeAnn and I found out that Sophia really liked the game hide-and-seek.

“I remember one of the times we had played it. I was it, naturally, and I had already found Sophia. Despite it being her favorite game, she wasn’t too good at it.” This comment earned a laugh from the guests. “Sophia and I were looking all over the park for LeAnn. We thought she might have actually gone home. We were just about to leave when we heard her laugh from somewhere above us. Well, it turns out that she had scaled a building and was casually sitting on the roof.” More laughter came from the guests.

“When we became teenagers, we all got too busy with our lives to go to the park and play together. We would try to hang out whenever we could, but it would only be for a couple hours per week. It was pretty tough and we were trying to figure out who we were. I had a huge secret that I kept hidden.

“I remember one day, when she was 15, LeAnn came into my room with a secret of her own. She sat down next to me on my bed with a worried expression and I knew something was up. When I asked her what was wrong, she simply said that she wasn’t straight. She wouldn’t tell me anymore for fear of rejection. That was when I knew I had to step up and be the role model she needed, so I had told her that I was nowhere near straight either. She gave me a look and I told her that I really liked men.” At that comment, Liam quickly glanced over towards Zayn. “She then opened up to me and told me about her love for both men and women. Especially one woman in particular: Sophia.

“We spent the next couple months talking about boys and Sophia. LeAnn would talk about what Sophia had done that day to make her fall even more in love.” That comment made me blush deep red. “That’s when I knew she had it bad. I told her that she should at least ask Sophia out, just once. LeAnn wasn’t too keen on it in the first place, but she soon gathered enough courage to ask Sophia out. And look where that ended up.” Liam looked over at Sophia and I, who had joined hands during Liam’s speech. “I’m proud of you Baby Bug.”

The silence in the room was heavy with emotion. When Liam sat down, the room burst out in applause at his speech. I clapped too, surprised at how nice and sweet his speech was. Just like he had told me. Liam handed the mic off to Marisa, who took it and stood, causing silence to spread throughout the room once again.

“Well, my speech probably won’t be as good as that.” She smiled at Liam as the guests lightly laughed. “There are so many things about LeAnn that I would love to share, but I think she might hunt me down if I told any of them. So I decided to settle for something a little less embarrassing.

“I’ve known LeAnn for a lot of my life. We actually attended school together for many years. Most of those years, I didn’t really know her that well. I mean sure we talked, but I had no idea even where she lived. So I took it upon myself one day to get to know her. Low and behold, I found out that she had liked spy movies and books as well. I thought it was pretty cool that someone actually shared an interest with me.

“We spent the next couple weeks of our middle school lives talking about adventures that we would like to go on in the future. That was, if we ever made it onto the team. We even had days where we would dress up and create our own missions. We would never be the damsels, but always the heroes.

“A couple years later, LeAnn had brought Sophia over to my house to hang out. Mind you, I didn’t really know Sophia, but she was probably alright since she was with LeAnn. Honestly, she wouldn’t have been at my house if Liam hadn’t approved her already.” There were a couple giggles from the crowd and one from Liam. “I had decided to put in The Land Before Time, because honestly, who doesn’t love dinosaurs?

“I hadn’t been paying too much attention to LeAnn and Sophia, but every time that I did look over, they weren’t even watching the movie. They were too busy watching each other.” My face quickly heated up again as I remembered some of what Marisa was saying. “They seemed to have been in their own little world, doing their own little thing. It was really cute to watch them interact with each other.

“And that was when it clicked. That was when I realized that LeAnn was actually in a relationship.” More blushing. “And not just any relationship, but with her true love. I would love to say I had a part in this, but I would be lying.” A couple more laughs were made. “Congratulations you two. You really are the definition of true love.”

I smiled at Marisa as she sat down and the guests clapped enthusiastically. She smiled back and gave the microphone to Zoe, who stood up and quieted the crowd.

“Sophia’s been a pretty great sister from the start. Whenever I needed her, she would always be right beside me with an answer. So you could imagine that it felt a little off when she came to me for advice. She wanted to know the best way to let a girl know how she felt. Truthfully, I had no idea what to say. My sister was telling me too main things. One, that she wasn’t straight, but in fact bisexual. And two, that she had already found the one.

“My poor brain didn’t know what to think, so I simply told her I didn’t have an answer. She nodded and left, but her question was still on my mind, even as I fell asleep that night. I needed to find out an answer for her, since she was so good about it for me. I also really wanted to know who she liked.

“After a couple days, I had come up with an answer. I sat next to Sophia and told her to just go for it and ask the mystery girl out on something simple like a coffee date. Sophia nodded and stood up to leave. I saw the chance and I took it. I asked her who her one true love was. She smiled at me and told me that she would bring her over tomorrow.

“The next day had come and I was excited to meet the girl who has stolen my sister’s heart. When LeAnn was the one who walked through my door, I could honestly say that I wasn’t surprised. In the back of my mind, I had known that they had liked each other since I could remember, but they always thought they were being so sneaky about it. It was actually the exact opposite. Almost everyone could tell they were in love except for them, but I guess that’s what made it interesting.

“Long story short, I’m pretty glad that my sister realized how much she loved LeAnn and how much LeAnn loved her back. I’m really happy for both of you, because I’ve seen your relationship from close to the beginning and you have grown so much. I love both of you with all of my heart.”

Our guests were clapping again as Zoe took her seat, the last of the speeches complete. They weren’t too bad, but I still wouldn’t have mentioned some of those things. But all that really mattered was the wonderful woman sitting next to me, who was smiling as big as me from all of the fond memories.


	5. Dance, Dance

“Can we have the brides come down for their first dance as a couple?” The DJ spoke into his microphone. Sophia and I stood up and made our way to the floor. Sophia’s hands found their way to my waist as mine loosely wrapped around her neck. The DJ started playing “Mama’s Song” by Carrie Underwood as we began to sway back and forth to the music.

“Thank you LeAnn.” Sophia whispered as she rested her head on my shoulder.

“For what?” I had a couple guesses for why, but I just wanted to make sure.

“For making me the happiest woman alive.” Sophia answered.

“I love you Soph.” I smiled at her as she lifted her head.

“I love you too LeA.” She returned my smile and we continued to dance until the song ended.

“In the absence of her father, LeAnn would like to have her dance with her brother, Liam.” The DJ spoke at the crowd as Liam walked down from his spot at the table. When Liam got closer, Sophia let go of me with a kiss and handed me over to him.

“I’m so proud of you Baby Bug.” Liam’s words came as a whisper, but held so much meaning. Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman started playing, causing a couple tears to form in my eyes. I had that song picked out for years and younger me had believed I would dance it with my dad. Sadly, I’d never get the chance.

“Thanks Liam.” I didn’t know what else to say without completely breaking down in front of the audience.

“I’m serious though LeAnn. You’re the best spy the Institution has ever seen. And there have been a lot of spies at that institute. Now you’re here getting married to a super sweet woman. I’ll admit that I’m a little jealous. But above all, I’m so super proud of everything you’ve done Baby Bug. You deserve this night.” Liam’s words were so sweet and full of meaning that I had more than a couple tears falling from my eyes.

I couldn’t formulate any words to say back, so I just pulled him closer and rested my head on his shoulder. We swayed back and forth until the emotional song ended and we were stood in the middle of the floor, just holding on to each other.

Liam took my hand and led me back to Sophia who was sitting at the table, smiling as we made our way over. I let go of Liam’s hand and sat down in my spot. Sophia leaned over and turned my face so she could kiss me with her soft lips.

“Let’s get this party started!” The DJ said through his microphone. He started to play Party in the USA and people moved onto the dance floor. Sophia and I decided to sit this one out, because we would have to do a lot of dancing throughout the evening.

After the DJ played a couple more songs for everyone else to enjoy, he called Sophia and I down to the dance floor. There was now a small white table sitting in the middle of the floor. There were two baskets perched on either side of a huge bouquet of teal amaryllises.

“It’s now time to dance with the brides. So if you have some spare dollars and want to dance with one of these beautiful ladies, now would be your chance.” The DJ said, referring to Sophia and I standing on either side of a small table. Some of our guests started to form lines in front of us, waiting for their turn to dance.

Somehow Niall was the first one in my line and he wasted no time grabbing my waist and pulling me into a wild dance. I was so happy and giggly, which made Niall smile. He slowed down enough so we could both catch our breath.

“I’m really happy for you, LeAnn. You got a good one.” Niall smiled as he slowly spin me around.

“Yeah, I really did luck out.” I said, smiling back.

Niall and I danced for a little longer before he said goodbye, placed a quick kiss on my cheek, and went to sit back down. Harry was next in my line and greeted me politely before placing his hands on my hips and swaying me around.

“Niall wasn’t too bad, was he?” Harry asked as we swayed back and forth.

“No. He was lovely, as always.” I said.

“Yeah.” Harry looked a little spacey then got suddenly serious. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Yeah, of course. What is it?” I asked, a little worried.

“I want to propose to Niall soon.” Harry smiled. “I love him so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

I smiled, relieved that it wasn’t anything bad. “Yeah, I won’t tell him. But I need to be invited to the wedding.”

“Naturally. It wouldn’t be a party without you.” Harry answered back, causing me to laugh. Shortly after that, it was time for the next person in line: Zayn.

“Hello beautiful.” Zayn greeted as we started to dance eloquently.

“Hello handsome.” I said in a joking sense, since we felt a lot like siblings.

“How are you doing tonight?” Zayn asked simply.

“I’m doing alright. There’s a lot of people here though.” I answered.

“Yeah, that tends to happen when people get married.” Zayn smiled, causing me to let out a short laugh.

“Yeah, I guess so.” I said, as we continued the rest of our dance in a comfortable and peaceful silence.

When Zayn left, Louis came up to me and bowed ridiculously.

“Is it my turn? Or are you tired from all those other dances?” He asked, smirking as we started to dance.

“Well, hello to you too.” I said, causing Louis to laugh.

“So are you excited for tonight?” Louis asked, sounding mischievous.

“You mean my wedding?” I was pretty confused by his question since we were all already here.

“After the wedding, silly. Just you and Sophia and hopefully a mattress.” Louis said, laughing at my ignorance.

“Oh my god Louis!” I said, causing some people to look at me weird. He just laughed again.

“Hey, it’s gonna happen. It’s just a thing.”

“Yeah, I know. But that’s none of your business.” I said, blushing like crazy.

“Yeah, but it’s funny to see you all flustered.”

“You’re terrible.” I shook my head as Louis laughed again.

“I know.” He smiled as we finished our dance.

The rest of the dances were a blur. Most conversations involved how lucky I was to have Sophia. Some people didn’t hold a conversation, but I wasn’t necessarily complaining about that.

When I finally finished my line, I made my way back to my seat, exhausted. Sophia followed me and sat in her seat, equally as tired. A couple more songs played and before I knew it, it was the end of the night.

Sophia grabbed the mic from the DJ and waited as the room got quiet. “Thank you all for coming. LeAnn and I had a great night with the help of you lovely people. You made our special day even more special and we couldn’t be more thankful. Travel safe and thank you again for coming.”

We waited as the guests started to leave and there were only a handful of people left.

“Well, it looks like it’s clean up time.” I said, sighing and wanting nothing more than to get off my feet.

“You guys go back to headquarters. We’ll clean up.” Liam said, gesturing to the people around him. Niall, Harry, Zayn, Louis, Marisa, and Melody nodded in agreement.

“Thanks guys.” Sophia said, smiling at me, equally as relieved as I was.

“Besides, you two have some fun things to do when you get home.” Niall said cheekily, causing both Sophia and I to blush and Harry to lightly punch his shoulder.

“Just keep it in your room. I don’t need to find you two in my room.” Liam said, a little quieter than Niall.

“Yeah, cause we know that room is reserved for him and Zayn.” Louis said, earning a hit from Liam.

“We better leave before something bad happens.” Sophia said, grabbing my hand. I smiled at her as we walked out of the doors and towards our new life together.


	6. Not Your Average Honeymoon

“Morning babe,” Sophia greeted as I slowly started to wake up.

“Morning,” I answered back as I became aware of the sunlight filling up our hotel room.

“You must’ve been tired, cause I was up way before you were,” Sophia teased as she leaned down to kiss me.

“It’s our honeymoon. I’m allowed to sleep in,” I mumbled, pulling her in for another kiss.

“I know babe. I’m just teasing you,” she said, smiling as I laid tucked into her side. There was a knock on the door that stole our attention.

“I’ll get it,” Sophia said, getting out of bed and putting her pajamas back on from last night. She walked over to the door and pulled it slightly open.

“Room service delivery,” the man said as Sophia opened the door to let him in.

“Breakfast? We didn’t order breakfast,” Sophia said, following him into our room.

“An anonymous person paid for it to be delivered to you, Mrs. and Mrs. Smith,” the man said before bowing and leaving the room.

“Who would order us breakfast?” Sophia asked sitting down next to me, playing with my hair.

“Well it wouldn’t be Liam, cause he knows I didn’t eat breakfast. His friends don’t have the money to do it,” I said. Again, there was a knock on the door and Sophia went to answer it.

“How’s the breakfast?” the man from earlier asked.

“We haven’t tried it yet,” Sophia answered politely. He gave a forced smile and left without another word.

“Well, that was weird,” Sophia commented before closing the door and looking at the breakfast choices.

“Soph, this doesn’t seem right. He came back too early. Plus he wouldn’t care if we ate the breakfast or not. Just don’t eat anything, okay,” I thought aloud as I got out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and sweats. I grabbed my spy watch and checked it. There was a message from Officer McCarthy. I played it as I walked back to the main room to Sophia.

“Agent Smith, I hope you will receive this in time. There was a breakfast sent to your room by a quote ‘anonymous’ person. We looked into the hotel’s records and there is nothing that indicates the breakfast was even purchased. There is a possibility of a hidden drug in the food. Be ready for anything Smith,” the message ended with a click.

“What do you think that means?” Sophia asked. I was about to answer when I saw a small black object headed towards us.

“Duck!” I yelled, pulling both of us onto the floor. “Get under the bed!” Sophia tried to argue, but my serious expression stopped her. She crawled under the bed as I rolled over to the window.

I was trained to recognize that black dot: a bullet. The breakfast started to make sense. There was most likely a chemical to slow my reaction time to make it easier to kill me. How thoughtful.

I reached over to the nightstand and pulled two guns from the drawer. I crouched under the window and rose up just enough to see out the window.

Suddenly two more bullets were fired at me. I crouched back down as the two bullets entered and broke the window’s glass. I quickly rose again and shot the first person I saw in the shoulder. He stumbled and fell back. I found another person in the building left to me. I hit him in his shoulder as well, so he couldn’t fire at me.

More bullets were fired. I quickly calculated that there were three shooters left, judging that each one only had one gun like the previous two shooters.

I was going to shoot again when I heard my name whispered. I looked over to where Sophia was and saw the terrified look in her eyes. “Be safe,” she mouthed to me as I nodded in response. I got up again and surveyed where the other three shooters were. I quickly found them as they fired again.

I moved out of the way fast enough, but heard a small scream. I looked over to find Sophia holding her lower left arm with blood seeping through her fingers. I silently cursed and grabbed a pillow and stripped the case from it. I crawled over to her and put the fabric on her wound.

“Apply pressure and stay hidden,” I whisper before going back to my spot under the window. I stood up and fired three bullets right into the shoulders of the remaining shooters.

“Sophia what were you think—“ I stood up, not thinking, before a blinding pain shot through my left shoulder, causing me to black out.


	7. Forever Family

“That sounds like something she would do,” I heard a melodic voice say. I groaned as a little bit of pain passed through my shoulder.

“She’s awake!” a female voice said.

“Go get Rachel,” the melodic voice said. After a couple seconds, I heard the door close.

“LeAnn,” the female voice said. I opened my eyes at the sound of my name.

“Soph,” I said as I realized who was saying my name.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” she said leaning in to kiss me.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Rachel said walking in with Zayn following behind her. “I’m going to do some scans to make sure that you’re okay,” she explained, starting to hook me up to a machine.

I took that time to look around the room. I was sure that I was in the medical ward at headquarters. I’ve only been in here a couple times when I was starting my training.

At the foot of my bed stood Zayn and Liam, both looking mildly concerned. On my right was Sophia giving me a reassuring look. It’s probably more for her than for me.

She reached for my hand and that’s when I noticed the bandages on her arm. I was about to ask her if she was okay when Rachel spoke up. “I’m going to need to you to remain completely still,” she said before turning on the machine. I felt a small electrical current run through my body. As suddenly as it came, it was gone again.

“Looks like you’ll be cleared to resume training next week. As of right now, you need to stay relaxed,” Rachel said, giving her final verdict and unhooking me from the machine before leaving the room.

“So how are you feeling?” Zayn asked in the silence of the room.

“Well, I still feel like there’s an electrical shock going through me. Oh, and my shoulder hurts like hell. Other than that, I’m great,” I smiled, my sarcasm evident.

“She’s fine,” Liam answered abruptly.

“Liam, calm down. You don’t have to act like you're at my funeral,” I said.

“What if I was? What if their aim wasn’t off? What if Sophia didn’t call me and tell me what had happened? What if you had bled to death on the floor of that hotel suite? What then?” Liam snapped, his face getting red.

“But that didn’t happen, Liam. I’m still alive. You still have a sister,” I argued back.

“Yeah, a sister who need to be watched. A sister I need to look out for. A sister whom I don’t want to share the same fate as our parents,” Liam finished, breathing heavily.

I didn’t have an answer to that. He never told me, but that’s probably what he thinks every time I’m on a mission.

“Liam,” I barely whispered. He walked over to me and hugged me, careful not to hurt my shoulder.

“C’mon baby bug. Let’s get you back to your room,” Liam said, using my nickname from when we were little. I smiled and walked out of the room with Liam and Sophia on either side.  
~~~

“Agent Smith? It’s Officer Calloway. I need to speak with you,” a voice called from the other side of the door. I sighed as I put my book down and got up to answer the door.

“Afternoon, Agent Smith. I have someone to introduce you to.” Officer Calloway stood at attention as I opened the door. “Agent Smith. I would like you to meet Miss Greene. She will be training with you for the next couple weeks.”

A younger girl, around 19, weakly smiled at the mention of her name.

“Hello Miss Greene. Why don’t you come in and make yourself comfortable?” I smiled back at her. She gladly accepted and walked into my room, sitting down on mine and Sophia’s bed. “Thank you Officer Calloway.” He saluted towards me and walked away.

“So Miss Greene, what is your first name?” I closed the door and walked over to the bed. She quickly looked up from staring at my picture of Liam and I at my wedding.

“My name is Melody. I find it weird how everyone used my last name.” Her shy voice was barely audible.

“It’s just the formality around here. You’ll eventually get used to it.” I sat down on next to her on the bed.

“Who’s this?” She pointed at my wedding picture.

“Oh, that’s Liam.” I smiled fondly as I looked at the picture.

“Is he your husband?” she asked, noting my wedding dress.

“Oh god, no! Liam’s my brother.” I was a little taken aback by her question. It did make sense as to why she would think that, though.

“So who’s your husband?” She looked really confused at my answer.

“I don’t have one.” I was going to explain why when the sound of the door unlocking stopped me.

“LeAnn? I’m back.” Sophia opened the door and entered the room. “Oh and you have a guest.”

“Sophia, this is Melody. She’s my new trainee.” I turned to face Melody. “Melody meet Sophia, my wife.”

“Hey.” Soph moved forward and hugged Melody. Melody cautiously hugged Sophia back.

“You two are married?” Disbelief was evident on her face and she turned around to glance at the picture.

“You’re going to have to be faster than that if you want to survive a mission.” I joked, amused by her bewilderment.

“Oh, LeAnn. Be nice to the poor girl.” Sophia went over to Melody and sat next to her. “She may not look like it, but she’s a real handful.”

“Hey!” I reached over and lightly hit Sophia’s shoulder.

“Well it’s true.” She smiled at me before turning to Melody. “Do you need help finding your way around?”

“No, I’ve got it. Thank you though.” Melody got up and left the room.

“She’s kinda cute.” Sophia got up and grabbed her laptop from the desk.

“Yeah, but I’m cuter, right?” I waited as Sophia laid down on the bed.

“Of course you are, LeA. Come here.” Sophia motioned me over and I tucked myself into her side.

“I love you Soph.” I looked up at her, smiling.

“I love you too LeA.” She leaned down and kissed me.


	8. Forever Doesn't Last Long

“Harder! Put some muscle into it!” I shouted from the balcony overlooking the training room. Melody visibly sighed and kicked the stand-up dummy, knocking it over. “Well done,” I congratulated, walking over to her from the balcony.

“Thanks,” she said sarcastically, stalking right past me.

“Hey,” I called after her, causing her to turn around. Before she knew what was happening, I had hit her square in the jaw. She touched the area and then threw her hand up to punch me. I easily blocked it, turning her fist and kicked her side.

She fell to the ground and took her time getting up. She sloppily set her stance and went to punch me again. I stopped her easily and flipped her over me onto the practice mat. She laid there curled in a tight ball, breathing heavily.

“You will learn to accept praise when given,” I said coolly before walking out and leaving her there. I felt a little guilty about punishing her, so I sent a medic to go and make sure she was okay. I walked back to my room and opened the door to find Sophia pacing the room

“What’s up babe?” I asked, closing the door behind me.

“’What’s up?’ Is that all you have to say?!” Sophia stopped pacing and faced me.

“Sophia,” I started to say.

“Don’t ‘Sophia’ me! You just put Melody in the hospital!” she yelled. I stood there at a loss for words. I didn’t think I’d hurt her that much. “Is this really what you want to be known for?! Hurting some poor little girl who can’t properly defend herself against someone of your caliber?!”

“Of course not,” I answered back weakly.

“Maybe you should think before you act,” Sophia spoke a little calmer. “I don’t want our kids to get hurt because of your blind rage.”  
I stood there slack-jawed. We had never really talked about the idea of kids; yet here she was saying I would mindlessly abuse them.

“Look. LeA,” Sophia sighed. “I love you a lot. I just want you to know that. But I don’t think I can do this.” Her words weren’t making much sense to me, so I waited for her to continue.

“I thought maybe I could handle being married to a spy. The best spy, nonetheless. I figured you being away on missions wouldn’t be that much of a deal,” she took another breath, a lone tear falling down her cheek.

“I’ve been thinking about this ever since the morning of our honeymoon. You’ve been so good to me, LeA. You’ve made me feel loved, day after day,” Sophia continued, smiling even though tears were running down her face. I smiled back, knowing that I loved her with all my heart.

“But I’ve come to a decision, LeAnn. I just can’t do this anymore. Lima has somehow managed to cope with the idea that you may not come back from a mission. But I can’t,” she said, holding her breath. My smiled dropped when I realized what she had been trying to tell me.

“I love you LeAnn. Just remember that. Please,” Sophia said, putting her hands in mine. She smiled before she turned around and left. I looked down in my hands to see the ring I once slipped around her finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was so short. Sorry. The next one is longer, I promise.


	9. New Plans

“Agent Spotanski,” Chief Anderson called. Marisa stood up and made her way to the stage. “You have done exceptional work this year. Because of that, you are now a senior spy.”

Marisa smiled and did finger guns as an officer pinned a badge onto her uniform. The crowd erupted into applause. She saluted and walked off the stage, coming to sit next to me.

“Good job, Risa,” Kitra smiled as she sat down.

“It’s about time,” Marisa joked, causing Rachel and Kitra to laugh. “Ah, come on LeA, you have to start smiling someday.”

I didn’t answer and continued to stare at the platform. I wasn’t paying attention to the either, but I definitely didn’t want to participate in any conversation.

“That concludes the awards ceremony,” Chief Anderson said, causing the room to explode in conversation. I quickly shuffled through the bodies and made my way out of the auditorium.

“LeAnn!” I heard someone call my name, but didn’t want to turn around and give them my time of day. I continued walking towards my room, when someone stepped in front of me.

“I’m trying to talk to you,” Liam said sternly.

“I don’t want to talk Liam,” I argued, moving around him.

“LeAnn, you have to stop pulling away from people just because you’ve been hurt. Surprisingly, the world doesn’t stop and wait for you to get a grip. It keeps moving and you’re going to miss it. So be mad, but Sophia is probably moving on and enjoying her life, unlike you.” He walked away, leaving me standing in the hallway.

I gathered my composure and walked back to my room before anyone could see me. I sat down on the only bed left in the room and opened my phone. I clicked on Sophia’s profile as her information showed up.

I opened a new message to Sophia and watched as it waited for me to type something. I thought about sending a simple “Hi” or “How’s it going?”, but I had a feeling she wouldn’t reply anyway.

I looked at our last conversation and giggled a bit. I had sent her a picture of me holding Marisa’s kitten. She sent me back a message asking “Who’s cuter?” and I answered back with “The kitten.” She replied with “No silly. You definitely are.” It made me sad knowing I won’t be able to send her cute things anymore.

A knock on my door made me shut my phone off and hide it under my pillow. “I don’t want to talk Liam.”

The door opened, revealing Melody. “Well, lucky for you he isn’t here right now.”

“Melody, what are you doing here? You should be training with Marisa.”

“LeAnn,” she closed the door and stood above me. “I’m not training with Marisa anymore. I requested to continue training with you.”

“Melody, that’s not a good idea. I hurt you last time and who says I won’t do it again?”

“LeAnn, I was learning then. Besides, I owe you something that only I could give,” she smiled, before punching me square in the jaw. I held my hand to the wounded area and started to laugh. The smirk on Melody’s face disappeared.

“You’re better than I remember,” I smiled before patting the spot next to me. “Now that you’ve gotten that out of the way, would you like to talk?”

“Yeah, I guess,” she answered, sitting down.

“Why do you want to train with me all of a sudden?”

“Well, don’t get me wrong. Marisa’s a great coach and she definitely knows what she’s doing. It’s just that, well, she doesn’t’ know what it’s like.” Melody folded her hands in her lap and stared at the floor.

“Would you care to elaborate?”

“Well, she doesn’t understand what it’s like to work with someone you want to spend the rest of your life with.”

Honestly, I was getting confused. “And you think I do?”

“Of course. You have –had- Sophia and Marisa told me about your honeymoon incident. And how you would never want to leave her side or have her leave yours.”

She was opening some unhealed wounds. “That’s true.”

“And if you would’ve asked me a week ago, I would’ve said my on-again, off-again boyfriend, but we broke up because I had lost feelings for him. He agreed to call it quits too.”

“What about right now?”

She took a deep breath and looked up. “I think I’m in love with Marisa. But I don’t want to tell her and be rejected. I couldn’t stand to watch how fluid her movements were and how great her butt looked in her uniform. I wanted to learn the defenses and attacks, but I couldn’t focus. So I decided to switch instructors and I knew I could count on you.”

I heard her unspoken reminder of what I did a couple months ago. I still feel guilty about what I did to her, but it worsens when she brings it up.

“So will you let me train with you again?” Her soft gray eyes were begging me.

“Sure, as long as you don’t mind me throwing a couple punches,” I laughed, hoping to ease the small amount of tension in the room.

“I’ll be ready for them this time,” she smiled before standing up to salute me and leaving the room.

The smile fell from my face after the door closed. I had almost forgotten what I had been like to be head-over-heels in love with someone.

Suddenly my phone buzzed, causing me to reach under my pillow for it. I secretly hoped it would be Sophia wanting to meet up with me.

“Hey LeAnn. So how would you like to go to a party tonight?” The text under Louis’s name read.

“Sure, why not? It’s not like I have anything else to do.”

He replied back quickly. “So that’s a yes?”

“Of course, Lou,” I typed before putting my phone down and starting to look for an outfit.


	10. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little nsfw towards the end.

“Hello there beautiful,” Louis smiled as I walked out of my room.

“Knock it off.” I playfully shoved him, but he acted as if he got hit harder.

“Jesus LeAnn. You’re going to kill me one day.” He smiled before leading me out to his car. He opened the passenger door for me then got in on his side.

“So where is this party?” I asked over the noise of the radio.

“You’ll know when we get there.” He smiled before taking a left turn. I shrugged and listened to the music, trusting that Louis knew what he was doing.

He took another turn as a thought crossed my mine. “This isn’t a date, is it? Because I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

He laughed as he slowed down and parked by the curb. “You’re over-thinking this, LeA. We’re just going as friends.” He got out and walked over to let me out of the car. He hooked his arm with mine and walked towards the entrance of the huge building.

“Tomlinson,” he said to the guard at the door. The guard nodded as we entered into a huge part room. “Welcome to the club,” Louis smiled and led us over to our group.

“Louis!” Niall cheered, holding up a drink as we walked over. “Saved you one.”

“Thanks bro. I owe you,” Louis grabbed the drink and took a long gulp.

“Hey Baby Bug!” I turned when I heard my childhood nickname. Liam was waving me over towards him, Zayn, and a pretty girl in heels. I broke off Louis’s arm and made my way over to my brother.

“So Louis managed to drag you out here, huh?” Liam asked as I got closer. He was sitting next to Zayn, who was looking at Liam with fondness. They were so cute together and I started to feel jealous of their relationship.

I shrugged and grabbed a drink from the bar. “I guess. I didn’t have much else to do anyways. It’s a lot more boring than I remember it to be.” I took a drink, grateful for the taste as it slid down my throat.

“Do you think maybe that’s because you’ve always had someone with you?” Zayn asked, watching my expression change.

“I guess I never really thought of that.” I was trying to remain optimistic, even though I was still hurting from Sophia’s words.

“Speaking of which, somebody’s here for you.” Liam smiled and gestured towards the brunette, who I forgot was standing there.

I turned and felt my heart skip a beat. No wonder I had thought she was pretty. It was Sophia.

“Hey LeA.” Sophia said weakly. She gave me a faint smile and started to mess with her fingers. I grabbed my drink and moved to the other side of Zayn, where Sophia was sitting.

“Hey Soph. What brings you out here tonight?” I tried to keep the mood light, but I really wanted to know her answer.

“I’m just enjoying the drinks and entertainment.” I nodded as I listened to the music coming from the stage. “Why are you here?”

“Louis brought me as a friend. He probably knew that I needed to get out.” I glanced back at Louis to see him downing another drink next to Niall.

“Yeah, I haven’t been out that much either.” Sophia shrugged and took a drink.

“Well, it’s a good thing we came out today, huh?” I smiled, watching her expression change into fondness.

“Yeah, it is. I’ve missed your company.” Her smile was genuine and made my heart melt a little. I couldn’t believe that she missed me too.

“It has been quite lonely without you around.” I returned her smile and took another drink. We fell into a comfortable silence for a little while. “So what have you been up to?”

“Nothing much. I’ve done a couple photo shoots for my modeling career.” Her answer was nice and simple, but still made me jealous that I didn’t get to see her model. I loved   
watching her and her beautiful body was just a bonus.

“That sounds like a great time.” I smiled lovingly at her. She nodded, quickly glancing at my lips before meeting my eyes. Involuntarily, my eyes looked her up and down, despite me knowing every inch of her precious body. My gaze stopped at her luscious red lips.

Before I could do anything else, her lips were on mine. I was surprised at first, but easily melted into the kiss. Our lips moved in sync as my hand found its way into her long hair. Her hand held the back of my neck as she deepened the kiss.

A chorus of whistles came from behind us, causing us to break apart. I turned around and glared at the boys, causing them to start giggling. I shook my head at them and turned back to Sophia. “Let’s go to a more private place, huh?”

She nodded, licking her lips, making me want to kiss them all over again. I grabbed her hand and lead her out to Louis’s car. Luckily, he had left the keys in the ignition, so I started the car and drove back to Headquarters. On the way there, Sophia kept fidgeting with her lip, making it a little hard to concentrate on driving.

When we pulled into the drive, Sophia and I were out of the car and making our way to my room. I punched in the code to open my room door and pulled Sophia inside. We weren’t in the door for more than 20 seconds before she was kissing me again.

My hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I had longed for her touch since she left me. I was grateful for the opportunity to feel her again. She broke from the kiss and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards my queen sized bed.

“I missed you.” She whispered against my neck before kissing it softly. I moaned at the contact and pushed her onto the bed. I crawled on top of her and started to kiss her roughly. Her hands flew to my hair and tangled themselves in it, electing another moan from me.

“I missed you too Soph.” I breathed out before kissing her again. My hands roamed down her body, remembering all of her sweet, sweet curves. She moaned at the touch of my fingers on her skin. I forgot how sexy she was when she moaned for me.

“LeAnn.” Sophia moaned as I started to kiss down her neck.

“Don’t worry baby. I’ll make you feel good.” I said before beginning to please my girl underneath me.


	11. The Walls Came Tumbling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a major character death and a minor character death in this chapter.  
> There is also mention of blood and violence.  
> If these don't sit well with you, I'm sorry and I love you.  
> If you want, I'll put the characters who died in the notes at the end.

“Agent Payne, are you there?” A voice said, as I started to wake up. “Agent Payne!”

“I’m here.” I answered groggily, slipping out of the bed. Sophia shifted slightly, but stayed asleep.

“We need you in the main room. ASAP!” Shit. They sounded urgent.

“I’m on it.” The speaker on my wall clicked off. I turned to Sophia, making sure she was still sleeping. I wanted to write her a note, but I didn’t have time. I hoped she’d understand. I sighed and ran to the main room.

When I arrived, it could’ve only been described as ordered chaos. “Attention everyone. We have detected two missile jets heading towards the Bloomberry apartments.” That’s where Louis, Harry, and Niall live. “LeAnn, you’re going to lead this mission. Who do you want?”

“I need Marisa, Melody, Valerie, and Traiton to follow me on the ground.” They were my go-to ground team. “Loral and Jameson need to be ready in their fighter jets. They will take down the missile jets over to the lake.” I’ve seen their training and they’re some of the best pilots we have. “The rest of you need to stay here. We’re going to be sending the apartment residents back here. Now let’s go.”

My team and I headed out and hurried the two blocks towards the apartments. We were tucked in a building’s shadow as I surveyed what was going on. Things seemed alright except for the two masked people forcing hostages into an unmarked van.

“Okay.” I turned to my team. “So there are two 6-story tall buildings. Marisa, you and Traiton go to the one on the right. Marisa, take the top three flights; Traiton, the bottom three. Meanwhile Valerie and I will take the left building; Valerie on the bottom and me on the top. Melody, you advert the kidnappers and send the hostages to headquarters.” Everyone nodded before heading off to their assigned place. Valerie and I headed towards our building and I quickly climbed the stairs to the sixth floor.

“You guys need to evacuate right now. There’s a missile jet coming for this building.” I called to the whole floor.

“Yeah right. We don’t have to listen to you.” Someone yelled at me through their door.

All of a sudden, the building shook violently. A couple people screamed as everyone ran out of their rooms. I moved to the side so people could get to the staircase.

“Warn the others on your way down!” I tried to shout above the noise. I hoped someone had heard me and decided to follow through.

“LeAnn!” I looked around for the source of my name. “LeAnn!” I saw Louis making his way over to me. “Is there anything I can do?”

“I still have to check the rooms to see if there’s anyone left.”

“I’ll do that. You go down and get everyone out of here.”

“Thank Louis.” I said before hurrying to the fifth level. Someone had heard me and told the other residents to leave the building. I checked all the rooms and everyone had left.

I ran down to the fourth floor and felt the building shake again. I silently prayed that everyone was alright and made it out okay.

I started to check the rooms again and came to a closed door at the end of the hall. “Hey you have to evacuate right now!” I banged on their door, but they didn’t seem to hear me.

I looked at the room number and realized that it was Harry and Niall’s room.

“Niall! Harry! Open up!” I shouted. I raised my fist to pound on the door when it opened to reveal Harry wearing a pair of sweats.

“Hey.”

“Harry, you and Niall need to get the hell out of here. They’re attacking this building right now.”

“Shit.” Niall said as he grabbed Harry and hurried downstairs.

I ran up to the fifth floor to see if I could reach Louis, but rubble from the explosion had blocked the stairway. I quickly turned on my heels and left the building.

I crossed the street and met up with my team. “Is everyone out?”

“Everyone from our building.” Traiton reported as Marisa nodded.

“Everyone on my floors is out and headed towards headquarters.” Valerie said.

“Good. People on the top floors are out.” I said, causing everyone to nod. I left out the part about Louis possibly being inside. I hoped that he had made it out alright. “Where’s Melody?”

“She’s back at headquarters.” Marisa said.

“And the jets?”

“They hit the buildings a couple times, but they got destroyed.”

“Okay. You guys go back to quarters and I’ll meet you there. I’m going to run through the buildings again.” I said, only half telling the truth. They nodded before running back to headquarters.

I ran to the side of the left building and scaled the fire escape to the sixth floor. I crawled in through an apartment window and walked into the hallway.

I let out a strangled scream as I registered the scene in front of me. Louis’s limp body lay a couple inches from the hall’s wall. There was a splatter of blood on the wall and a huge puddle under Louis’s head. I leaned down and check for a pulse, but I couldn’t find one.

I jumped away and started to cry. This was all my fault that Louis was now laying dead on the top floor of the apartments. He had a long life in front of him and now he would never get to experience it. All because of me.

When I finally regained some sense, I walked into someone’s room and grabbed a bed sheet. I came out and wrapped it around his head.

There was no way I could leave him, so I picked up his body and left the building via the fire escape. I reached the ground and radioed into Traiton and asked him to meet me in front of the apartments.

After a bit, Traiton walked up to me and stopped when he saw who I was holding. “Is he dead?” There was hesitancy and a small sliver of hope in his voice.  
I nodded my head as more tears started to gather in my eyes.”Please take his body back to headquarters.”

Traiton nodded and left, carrying Louis’s dead body. I couldn’t help but feel disappointed in myself for letting this happen.

“LeAnn.” I looked down at my communicator and saw Melody’s face. I wiped the few tears from my eyes and nodded for her to continue. “We took a head count and Louis and Liam are missing. I don’t know where Louis is, but I might have an idea about Liam.”

I sucked in my breath. I knew where Louis was, but now Liam was missing. I couldn’t stand to lose him too. “Go on.” I managed.

“He followed me towards the kidnappers and one of them ran after him. He ran east three blocks and north another block, I believe. But he hasn’t come back.”

“I’ll look for him.” Melody nodded and ended the call. I followed her instructions east and turned north. I walked a block before I heard my name. I turned to see Liam slouched against a building, holding his side. Blood had caked his fingers.

“Liam!” I ran over and crouched next to him. “Melody! I need an ambulance at my coordinates.” I clicked my watch off and turned towards my brother. “Stay with me Liam. Don’t you dare leave me.”

“Baby Bug. Don’t worry.” He coughed and some blood escaped from his lips. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re really brave, you know that?” He started to close his eyes.

“Liam! Don’t you dare!” I heard the sound of the ambulance getting closer. “Liam! Please!”

The ambulance arrived and loaded him in the back. I got in the back with my brother as they hooked him up to some tubes and drove to the medical ward. When we got there, they quickly unloaded him and took him to a room.

“You’re going to have to stay out here.” One of the nurses told me before entering his room. I reluctantly stayed outside the room and paced back and forth. I was joined by Zayn at some point, but it was hard to tell when.

Finally the door opened. I immediately stopped pacing and stared as the nurses left the room. Soon Rachel walked out and stopped when she saw me.

“I’m sorry LeAnn, but he’s not going to make it. He’s awake right now if you want to go see him. Only one at a time though.” Rachel said, aiming that last part at Zayn. Zayn nodded as I walked into the room.

I chocked back a sob when I saw Liam lying on the bed with bandages wrapped around his torso. He looked so broken which only made my heart feel heavier. I watched him as I made my way over to the side of his bed.

“You’re really brave LeAnn. I don’t know if I ever told you that. The things you do are so unbelievable. I’ve always admired you, Baby Bug. I’ve just never had the right time to tell you.” Liam voice was weak as he spoke.

“Liam…” I whispered as fresh tears streamed down my face.

“I’m serious LeAnn. I’m lucky to have a sister like you.” He smiled, making my heart long for him to be okay. “I love you Baby Bug.”

He took a shaky breath and I heard the heart rate monitor beep one last time before the line went flat.

I couldn’t hold in anymore. I broke down crying, holding Liam’s hand and resting my head on the bed. Tears continued to stain my face and I heard the door open and people rushing it. I felt someone pull me close to them and I cried onto them as they took my brother away.

I don’t remember how long I stayed in that room, but eventually I was taken back to my room. I crawled under my covers and continued to cry. I had lost everything and it all seemed like it was my fault. I stayed curled in on myself until I was too tired to cry anymore and eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, Liam and Louis died.
> 
> Honestly, I hate myself for this.


	12. Wanting Memories

“I’m sorry to hear about your loss.” Yet another person said over the phone.

“Yeah.” I said, not being able to say anything else without tearing up again. The conversation went on as all the others did with promises of being there if I needed anything. I said goodbye to the person on the phone and hung up, feeling empty.

A knock on the door startled me and I stared at the door. The knock came again and I slowly got up and opened the locked door.

“Hey.” Zayn said as I invited him inside. He had bags under his eyes and a fresh trail of tears. He sighed, sounding as awful as I felt.

We sat down on the edge of my bed and stayed there until Zayn spoke up.

“He’s really gone, isn’t he?”

I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak for me.

He sighed and stood up, walking over to my picture frames. He picked up a picture that I couldn’t see and walked back over to me and sat next to me.

“When was this taken?” Zayn held the picture up and it took all of my energy to not start crying again.

“That was taken at our old house when we were younger.” I slightly smiled as I remembered the day the picture was taken.

Liam was standing next to me wearing a feathered boa. He was several inches taller than me at the time. He had his arm propped up on top of my head with a dorky smile on his face. I was looking up at his arm with an exasperated look. My arms were folded over my ‘Birthday Girl’ shirt, which complimented my pink tutu and matching ballerina shoes.

“It was my 4th birthday party. My mom and dad had planned a huge party for me. I had a pink strawberry cake with hot pink frosting and covered in sprinkles. The neighborhood kids came over and celebrated with us. Harry and Sophia showed up too. I had so much fun that day. It was easily one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had.” I smiled at the memory as the tears that had gathered in my eyes started to fall.

Zayn gingerly set the picture down and pulled me into a hug. “That sounds like the party to be at.” He said as I felt one of his tears hit my shoulder.

“Yeah, I bet it was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short. I had to edit some things out.


	13. Executive Spy

“Darling, poor me some wine, will you?” the fat man sitting along one of the many dining tables held up his glass for me to see. I sashayed over to his table and filled his glass. 

“How’s about you meet me out back in ten minutes, yeah?” His hot breath felt foreign on my neck.

I nodded, causing the fat executive to sit back in his chair and smile to himself.

I slinked away from his table and over to the bar where I set my serving tray down. The bartender walked over, expecting another order, but left when he found out I didn’t have one.

I clicked my tongue to turn on my mouthpiece and reached up to activate my earpiece. “Officer?”

“I’m here.” Officer McCarthy said through my earpiece.

“I’ve got his attention.” The noise from the elaborate party made it a little hard to hear. “I’m meeting him outside the building in ten minutes.”

“Good job Smith. I’ll send in reinforcements.” He said. I nodded, even though he couldn’t see me. “Oh, and Smith. You might have to be his little, let’s call it, entertainment for a while.”

His mic shut off and I was left sitting there trying to process what he just told me. I didn’t like the sound of any of it, except the ‘reinforcements’ part.

I clicked my mic off and reached up to turn the earpiece off. I grabbed my serving tray and walked around the tables.

“Hey sugar baby.” I turned to see the fat man making his way over to me. I put of my best fake smile and walked over to him. “You ready to go?”

I nodded, but inside I was panicked. I told McCarthy ten minutes and this guy was taking me out back already.

I followed him out the side door into a luxurious bedroom. The bed seemed at be at least three times the size of mine and Sophia’s room. The whole room’s theme was pink. There were pink curtains, pink walls, pink pillows, and a pink bed sheet. It even had pink carpet.

“Let’s get started.” He took the tray out of my hands and threw it against the wall. He hands went straight to my waist as pulled me way too close to him.  
He smirked and leaned in to kiss me. I turned my head at the last second so he kissed my cheek instead.

“Come on pretty girl. I won’t bit.” He laughed. “Much.” He leaned in again and I let him kiss me. He quickly pulled away with a huge smile on his ugly face.

He kissed me once more and reached his hands behind me to unzip my short cocktail dress. He broke away and pulled my dress over my head. He pushed me backwards until I fell onto the bright pink bed. He stood above me and forced me to watch as he took off his shirt and pants, moving to stand between my legs.

“You’re going to enjoy this.” He placed his hands on either side of me. He leaned down once more.

“Stop! Turn around and keep your hands up!” Relief washed over me as I saw McCarthy appeared through the door.

“You little bitch.” The executive spit at my head, which I dodged.

One of the men with McCarthy pointed the barrel of his gun at the executive’s back. “Let’s go.” The men let him out of the room and took him out back to their truck.

I walked over to my now-wrinkled dress and slipped it back on, grateful to have something covering my body. I turned around and felt my face flush with embarrassment when I caught McCarthy watching me.

“You did good LeAnn.” H walked towards me as if in a trance.

I cleared my throat, causing him to stop. “Keep it in your pants Officer. I’m married, remember?”

“Right.” He said, his face turning red as he took an interest in the pink carpet.

“I want triple my pay.” I said as I walked past him towards the door.

“What?” He looked at me with astonishment, the conversation two seconds ago forgotten.

“I said: I want triple my pay for doing this.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Pay me triple or I quit.” I said, leaving the room. I walked outside, found my car and drove back to headquarters where my wife was waiting up for me.


	14. Here We Go Again

“Oh, LeAnn.” Sophia said when I finished telling her about my mission. She pulled me into a tight hug. “You shouldn’t have had to do that.”

“I’m the only one who would’ve. You know that.” I said, leaning back from the hug and taking Sophia’s hands into my own.

“But you could’ve been in serious trouble.” Her worried eyes made almost regret telling her.

“Soph, it’s my job.” I reminded, despite her already knowing that. She nodded, looking down at our hands folded in her lap. “But I’m here now. Safe and sound.”

Sophia looked back up at me and kissed me lightly. “I’m glad.” She whispered as she pulled me into her side. We stayed cuddled like that until I heard Sophia lightly snoring. I silently untangled myself from her arms and smiled when I saw how peaceful she looked without worry prominent in her brown eyes.

“Agent Smith.” My spy watch lit up on the nightstand next to the bed. I grabbed it and stepped inside my closet to keep the noise down as to not wake up Sophia.

“This is Agent Smith.” I whispered.

“Agent Smith.” The voice said as my watch glitched, which was really weird because it had never done that before. I shrugged as the message continued. “I need you to come to the coordinates.” Another glitch. “It’s an emergency!” The message ended abruptly.

I sighed, not wanting to go on another mission, but I had no choice. I left the closet and looked back at Sophia asleep on the bed. This was the second time I was leaving her while she was sleep. I hoped this wasn’t going to become a thing.

“I love you Sophia.” I said as I turned and ran out the building. I pulled up the coordinates on my watch and ran even harder. I just hoped I wasn’t too late.

~~~  
When I got close enough to the coordinates, I looked up to see a small restaurant. I was about to check my coordinates again when one of the restaurant windows broke.

I quickly melted into the shadows and watched the scene. I saw a stool one the ground, which I guessed was the cause of the broken window.

The door opened as someone, most likely the owner, started to push another person, probably a customer, out of the restaurant. They seemed to be arguing over something important.

I ran across the street to break up the fight. I had reached the sidewalk when a shot rang through the street.

I froze in horror as the owner fell onto the sidewalk and stared to bleed heavily. The customer looked just as shocked as I did.

“Into the restaurant! Now!” I ordered, knowing it wasn’t safe out here. The customer didn’t need to be told twice as he ran into the restaurant. I drew my guns and surveyed up and down the street. I slowly backed into the restaurant, letting my guard down a bit.

“Put your weapons down or you’re next.” The deep voice behind me caused me to freeze. My mind told me to obey him, but my training told me to fight him. “Put. Them. Down.”

I lowered down to the ground and placed my guns on either side of my feet. I slowly stood back up and moved to kick someone in their stomach. I shifted my balance to do so, but was abruptly stopped when someone grabbed my ankle.

“Not so fast Agent Smith.” The mysterious voice said, putting emphasis on my name, making my blood run cold.

They released my ankle, allowing me little time to regain my composure before a man in his mid-50s came out of the shadows. “Hello LeAnn. Nice of you to stop by.” He flashed an arrogant smile and laughed.

I lunged at him and tried to use my nails to claw at his throat, but I was grabbed around the waist and pulled back. They took my hands and forced them into handcuffs behind me.

“You’ll learn to have some patience and manners soon enough.” His voice echoed through the silent restaurant. “Bag her.”

Before I could react, I was hit on the side of my head and was knocked unconscious.


	15. Betrayal

I have no idea when I came around, but I was stuck in a small room with no windows. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I noticed that I was sitting in a broom closet. Evidently when you own a high class underground market, you still don’t have enough space to keep your hostages.

I looked around the dingy room and found a little video camera in the corner watching me. I shifted in my chair and found that it was chained to the floor. My hands were tied behind me with the chain looped through the chair. The chair itself was made of cold metal.

“Good morning Sunshine.” The influx of light made me involuntarily flinch as my eyes slowly started to adjust.

“What do you want?” I asked, the hoarseness of my voice startling me. How long had I been out?

“Just some money. Nothing too personal. Well, besides the fact that I want you dead. But that’s really just a minor thing.” The same guy from the restaurant said.

“You’ll be dead before that’ll ever happen.” I retorted.

“You talk a mean argument for someone who’s chained to a chair. Anyway, if you want your breakfast, you’re going to have to play a little nicer.” He said. At least now I know it’s morning.

I was about to comment on not eating breakfast when my stomach spoke up for me instead. The rumble echoed a little before it died out.

He laughed and closed the door on me. I was in pitch black again with my stomach hungry and my throat dry. I figured this was as low as I’ve ever been.

“Hell, I’m a high-end spy and this is how they’re going to remember me. The girl who died from hunger and thirst while strapped to a chair. All because I couldn’t fight. If only Sophia could see me now.” I spoke out loud.

“Sophia!” my mind was racing a hundred miles per hour now. I hadn’t told her where I was going. She was asleep then. I didn’t even leave her a note. Shit, she’s gonna kill me.

“What are you yelling about?” the door opened to reveal someone who was way shorter than the guy from the restaurant.

I sat still, not wanting to say that there was someone they could take away from me. I couldn’t afford to go through that again.

“Fine. Don’t answer. We’ll figure it out anyway. Oh, and it looks like your breakfast is here.” He said, moving to the side as a lady walked into the cramped closet and turned the light on.

“I’ll take it from here Tom.” She lightly kissed his cheek and he left without another word.

“Don’t mind Tom. He can be a little tough some days.” The woman said, pulling up a chair in front of me. “So, LeAnn, is it? Well, I’m May. I’m here to, uh, feed you, since you’re a little tied up.” She laughed at her own joke, probably trying to get me to laugh, but I didn’t.

She stopped laughing and looked at me. “I’m like you, okay? I want to get out of here too. So I’m going to need you to trust me.” She conveyed her words through the look in her eyes. I wanted to trust her, but I had to be sure first.

“Why do you need out of here? You seem to be enjoying yourself.” I knew my words had hit a sore spot because she flinched like I had hit her.

“I had to play a role to make sure they trusted me. Once I had their trust, I started to find out some of their secrets. Now I have all the information I need, so I can go home.” She got a far off look on her face. “I haven’t seen my husband in a year. All he knows is that I’m gone.”

I should’ve kept my guard up, but it was almost impossible when her own story matched so closely with mine. I nodded my head. “I understand.”

“You do? Who’s waiting for you?” she leaned closer to me.

“My wife, Sophia. She means the world to me. I didn’t even get to tell her goodbye.” Tears were threatening to fall down my face.

“I can help you get back to her.” May said, her words lifting my hopes. “Now let’s get you out of here.”

She reached behind me and untied my hands, letting the rope fall to the ground.

“Thanks.” I said, rubbing my wrists, loving the feeling of my hands being free. I saw the fruit bowl to my left and grabbed a red apple. I took a bit and knew that I had been out for a couple days because the apple tasted like heaven.

“I hate to interrupt your breakfast, but we have to leave.” She grabbed two brooms and handed one to me. I quickly took a few more bites of my apple before putting it down and grabbing the broom.

May opened the door calmly and was greeted by Tom running towards her. She flipped her broom and hit him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

“Follow me.” May ran down a lot of similar looking corridors, taking out anyone in the way.

She was faster than me and rounded a corner. A screamed echoed throughout the corridor. I sped up and rounded the corner, my broom ready, but no one was there.

“Aw, how cute. The little spy wants to run. That’s not going to happen Honey.” I spun around to hit the man with my broom, but he wasn’t behind me. “You’re going to have to do better than that.”

I whirled around looking for him. “Show yourself.” My voice carried through the empty halls. Suddenly a monitor appeared on one of the walls. I lifted my broom, ready to fight.

“LeAnn Smith. You should’ve done more training. Taking down your agency is going to be so easy if you are one of their best spies.” His voice sent mixed emotions coursing through me. “Damien, pull up our files on Mrs. Smith here.”

For some reason, my anger left me as my curiosity replaced it. That wasn’t a good thing, but I couldn’t help it. I blame it on human nature.

“LeAnn Smith. One of the best spies in the agency. Had a brother who died due to a bullet wound. What a pity that such a tragic thing happened to him.” The guy from the restaurant said. Now my anger was definitely back. “Both mom and dad died due to a ‘freak accident’. Even more tragedy. No wonder you’re risking your life. You don’t have anyone to miss you.”

At this point, I was ready to punch the monitor. Hard.

“Oh, and you’re married? How adorable. Sophia Smith is a really nice girl, isn’t she May?” He said as the camera moved to include May, who was standing behind his chair.

“Of course. How could I not love my dear baby sister?” she said, smiling wickedly. I felt like I had been punched in the gut. There was no way my wife was related to these guys. She would’ve told me. Unless she was working with them. No. She wouldn’t do that.

“Sadly, she didn’t want to come to our little family reunion, so we had to make some other arrangements.” The guy said as the camera moved again. This time it went to a chair much like mine from the broom closet. Sophia was strapped down and gagged, even though she was passed out.

“What have you done to her?” I screamed, my anger quickly turning into rage. I will not let them hurt my Sophia. Not in a million years.

“Don’t worry. We’ll take very good care of her.” He said. With that, the monitor reverted back into the wall. I had to find them and make sure Sophia was okay. I would die to keep her safe.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of people rushing down the corridors. I found a door next to me and stepped inside. I hid behind some crates and waited for the noise outside to die down.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the dim room and I realized that I had found their weapon room. I looked around and saw that their wide variety actually had my favorite type of gun. I ran over and collected two of the guns.

I kept them in my hands as I listened for any noise outside. When I was sure there was no one out there, I opened the door and held my guns up in case anyone tried to shoot. 

Luckily there wasn’t anybody in my corridor.

I ran down the hallway to my left and carefully peered around the corner. Three guards were standing there, so I turned right. Down every hallway, there seemed to be guards on the lookout, but they weren’t very good at their job.

Finally I saw the door marked Mr. Smith. They would really be more secretive about how they label things. Just behind that door, Sophia was waiting for me to come rescue her, though she didn’t know it.

Behind those doors was my father-in-law. The one person Sophia never mentioned. The person responsible for my parents’ deaths. The one who killed my brother. The person who always hurt the ones I loved. Now he’s got Sophia.

It’s time that I ended this once and for all.


	16. Deception

I backed up against the opposite wall and ran with my right shoulder forward towards the door. My shoulder was about to make contact when the doors flew open. I fell on the ground due to my momentum.

“Nice to see you LeAnn. Thought I would’ve thought you’d have more dignity for yourself.” Mr. Smith said. I got up quickly and reached for my gun. He shook his head. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Men with higher powered guns walked through the door and formed a circle around me. “Weapons on the ground.” One of the men said. I pulled out my guns and shot at an officer. Unfortunately for me, he was expecting it so he sidestepped and shot me in the upper arm instead.

I bit my lip so I didn’t scream. “I told you not to do that. Now be a good girl and put the guns down.” I could hear the smugness in Mr. Smith’s voice. This time I listened. Right as my guns hit the ground, someone kicked them out of my reach.

My arm was starting to seriously hurt. I turned my head to look at it and saw it had began to bleed fairly heavily.

“Would you like a band-aid for that? Because I would rather you not stain my carpet with your blood.”

I didn’t answer, but tore off some of my shirt material and tied it around my bullet wound.

“Thank you. Carpet can cost so much nowadays.” He said, still acting smug.

“Um, Sir. There has been a breaching in the East wing.” Damien’s voice sounded over the intercom.

“Men, go give our guests a wonderful welcome.” The men surrounding me nodded in unison as they left the room. “May, go with them. Make sure they do things right.”

“Of course.” She said, falsely smiling at me as she grabbed a gun and followed the men. The door closed and locked behind her.

“Oh, LeAnn. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment. To have you standing in front of me, defenseless. You’re the final one left to kill. Your parents had a system, making them easy to target. Your brother’s bravery was his ultimate weakness. I’ll admit you were a little tricky at first, but I soon figured you out. You’d do anything to save my daughter.” Mr. Smith said, smiling and pointing his gun at me.

He was right. I’d do anything for Sophia, even if that meant dying. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, waiting for the bullet. I felt the air around me move as something blocked some of the light. I opened my eyes to find Sophia standing in front of me, holding a gun pointed at her father.

“Sophia, dear, can’t you see that I’m busy?” Her dad said. She didn’t anwer, but shakily kept the gun up. “Sophia. Put the gun down, honey. You don’t know what you’re doing. You could seriously hurt someone.” She still remained quiet, but I could tell she was thinking hard. “Come over here. We can be a loving family again.”

Sophia stopped shaking and stared at the man in front of her. “We were never family.” The sound of a gun going off echoed through the room. Sophia fell back against me as her father hit the ground, shock on his face.

I caught Sophia and knelt on the floor with her head in my lap. “Sophia.” My voice broke as I whispered her name. She had bruises across her face, down her arms, and disappearing underneath her shirt. Her hair was matted down and her clothes were torn. “What did they do to you?” Tears started to fall from my eyes. “How could I have let this happen? This is all my fault.”

The heavy doors opened, causing me to look up. “LeAnn.” Melody walked over to Mr. Smith’s body. “There’s no pulse.” She looked at me with surprise in her eyes.

That’s when she noticed Sophia cradled in my arms. Melody rushed over and check the essentials. “She’s passed out. Overexertion from the looks of it.” She looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. “Come on LeAnn. Let’s get out of here. We’ve got a clear exit through the West wing, which isn’t far.”

Together we picked up Sophia and walked to the exit.


	17. One Final Decision

The elegant music flowed through the room as an undertone to the conversations going on. The main room had been decorated in different hues of blue with white accents. 

Sophia sat next to me, her hand on my leg as she talked to Harry about shoes. I wasn’t entirely paying attention.

Sophia’s bruises had gone down drastically with help from Rachel. Sophia was more confident than I’d ever seen her. Our relationship was stronger than ever which led me to make a hard decision.

“Right LeAnn?” Sophia’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I was saved from answering as Officer McCarthy took his spot behind the podium.

“I’d like to welcome all of you to this very extravagant ceremony. We are here to congratulate two important people who helped make this operation a success: Agent LeAnn Smith and her wife, Sophia Smith.” McCarthy said.

The crowd burst into applause as we got up and made our way to the stage. Sophia’s simple but elegant Ruby dress flowed as we walked. My navy blue dress felt comfortable as we turned to look at the crowd assembled.

Officer McCarthy acknowledged us before turning back to the podium. “On behalf of this institution and myself, we would like to express our gratitude towards the two of you. Your bravery and determination on this mission proved that you deserve these.”

He took two medals from a briefcase and placed them around our necks. The crowd continued to cheer as McCarthy stepped aside so I could stand behind the podium.

The applause died down as people waited to hear what I had to say.

“Thank you Officer.” I smiled at him and turned back to the crowd. “There are many people here tonight that deserve to be recognized as well. On behalf of Sophia and I, we would like to thank you for being our support.”

The crowd applauded at when I paused. I smiled out at them, catching some people’s eyes and sending them a silent thank you. I waited until the applause died back down.

“Which brings me to my next point.” I took a deep breath and calmed myself before speaking again. “As most of you know, this institute has been my home for the past five years. I have always been treated like family.” I saw multiple people nod at this comment, which made me feel a little guilty.

“Sadly, it is time for me to start the next chapter of my life. I know that I leave this place in good hands. Thank you to each and every one of you. You’ve made my life something special and I could never thank you enough for that.”

I stepped away from the podium and returned to Sophia’s side. The audience rose to their feet and applauded me as Sophia and I walked off the stage and back to our seats. Soon the audience sat back down and continued to enjoy their meal.

“That was quite the choice you made.” Niall said as Harry gave me an odd look.

“It was time to leave. There are a lot of memories here. Both good and bad.” I said as everyone at the table nodded along with my words.

“We’re still going to see you right?” Melody asked shyly. She looked worried, like I’d abandoned her.

“Of course you will. I’ll definitely make time to hang out with you guys. Don’t think for a second that you could get rid of me that easily.” I said, smiling and causing everyone to laugh at my last comment.

It would’ve been hard for me to stay here any longer. There were too many words unspoken, promises broken, and hearts shattered.

I have Sophia with me now and we can start our lives over. No worrying about missions and death. Just us, living together in peace.

I smiled at Sophia as she intertwined her fingers with mine. I rested my head on her shoulder and listened to the classical music playing.

I had finally found the peace I had been looking for.


	18. Better than Average Honeymoon

“If you look to your right, you’ll see the cathedral that was build hundreds of years ago.” The tour guide said, pointing to the right. Mostly everyone’s eyes followed.

“Hey, Soph.” I whispered. Her eyes were looking at the building that the guide was reading history about.

“Soph.” I tried again, making sure I was quiet enough not to disrupt anyone else.

“Shh.” Sophia hushed me, not even looking at me. She kept her eyes on the boring landmarks around us.

I huffed and sat back against my seat with my arms crossed. I should’ve stayed at the hotel. Sophia made this tour sound beautiful, but I guess I wasn’t really listening to her words, but more to her voice.

“It’s almost over LeA.” Sophia whispered back, giving me a small smile. She must’ve figured out that I didn’t like this as much as she did. I wonder what could have given that way. Maybe my bubbly personality and eager posture gave it away.

“Thank you for joining us on this tour. I hope you learned something valuable to share with your friends.” The tour guide said as everyone slowly left.

“I did.” I whispered when we were out of earshot. Sophia gave me a sideways look. “I learned that tours are boring and my hotel room sounds really comfy right now.” I smiled. Sophia shook her head and gave me a light shove.

We headed back towards the hotel, which wasn’t too far from where we were.

“So LeAnn, since you had so much fun back there, would you like to pick the next thing on our agenda?” Sophia asked, smiling lovingly and pulling me into her side as we walked.

“How about we get something to eat? I’m starving.” I answered. As if on cue, my stomach rumbled, causing Sophia and I to start laughing.

“Well, where do you want to eat at? There are thousands of places around here.” She pointed out. I knew she was right because I could smell the different foods being prepared.

“I kinda want to go back to the hotel and eat.” I said, posing it more as a question, so if she had a better idea, she could share it.

“Sounds delicious to me.” She said, smiling as we walked, hand-in-hand, back to our luxurious hotel.

When we arrived, we went to our room at the top of the building. Sophia opened the door and I walked inside to lie down on the king-sized bed. Sophia giggled as she closed the door and sat next to me.

“You can’t be that tired, silly. We didn’t even do that much walking. The tour wasn’t even that long.” She said as I groaned, not wanting to think about that tour.

She lay down next to me and turned to face me. “Do you want to go downstairs to eat or are you too tired?” She openly mocked me, but I could’ve cared less. I was with her and that was all I needed. Plus, if I waited long enough, she’d go get it for me and bring it up here. It was the perfect plan.

Sophia sighed and sat up. “I’ll just order some chicken from downstairs and have it delivered up here.”

I nodded my head in agreement. She picked up the phone and ordered, which made me realize how hungry I was.

“There.” She said, hanging up the phone. “Now you don’t have to go anywhere.” She lay back down and tucked a stray strand of hair behind me ear.

“Thanks Soph. You know how lazy I can be.” I said, smiling at her.

“Yeah I do.” She returned my smile and leaned down to kiss me softly.

A knock on the door caught our attention.

“Looks like the food’s here.” Sophia said, getting up to open the door. She thanked the delivery guy and brought the food over to the bed.

She set it down on the nightstand and opened the containers. She handed me a plate and took on for herself, filling it with chicken, potatoes, and green beans. I grabbed a couple scoops of potatoes and dug around to look for the chicken leg.

“Why don’t you have a different part of the chicken? Like a thigh or a breast?” Sophia asked as I continued to search through the bucket.

“This is serious, Soph. I want the best part of the chicken. Ha! Found them.” I triumphantly pulled two legs from the bucket. Sophia laughed as I put them on my plate and sat next to her on the bed. I folded my legs underneath me and took a bite.

“You eat like you’re never been fed.” Sophia said, watching me as I ate a little more.

“Soph, there are only three main things I’m passionate about.” I help up a greasy finger. “Food.” I put up another one. “Music.” Then my ring finger. “And you.”

Sophia smiled at the last one, but it quickly faded. “In that order?” She asked, sounding a little unsure.

“Of course not. You’re always first.” I smiled and kissed her cheek, making her giggle.

“Always?” She asked, no longer giggling, so I knew she was serious.

“Always.” I smiled before I kissed her again.

“This was a really good idea. Coming out here and enjoying ourselves.” Sophia said, looking out the window as she took another bite of chicken.

“I had to make it up to you somehow. Our first honeymoon didn’t exactly go as planned.” I said. It still made me feel guilty that I technically caused our honeymoon to go bad and the hotel manager to curse at us and kick us out. Not the mention the huge fine we had to pay for the window and bullet marks.

“Well I don’t mind it much anymore. Besides, this is a better venue anyway.” She said, turning from the window and smiling at me.  
I smiled back as she planted a kiss on my cheek.

“Hey! Now my cheek is all greasy!” I protested, causing Sophia to laugh. I rubbed it off and tried to put it on her arm. She moved away and I ended up rubbing it onto the bed. We stopped and stared at it, then giggled again.

“I love you LeAnn.” She said, her words meaning the world to me.

“I love you too Sophia.”


	19. Epilogue

If I could will my car to be quieter, I would. I’ve always felt that the roar of the engine was disrespectful to the peaceful bodies lying below.

I turned down one of the roads and turned my car off. I sighed before getting out and walking over to a familiar grave.

“Hey Liam.” I whispered, knowing the greeting wouldn’t be returned.

I knelt next to his plot and ran my hand across his elegant headstone. Marisa and Zayn had helped me pick out the designs. A cross with roses was placed on the left side while music notes danced around a microphone on the right.

“Happy Birthday Li.” I said as tears started to fall down my face as I placed roses by his headstone. He would’ve been 29 if it weren’t for me. No matter how many times I’ve told myself that it was dumb luck, I still feel responsible.

I took a deep breath. “Things have been good, Liam. Sophia and I are still together and we’re happier than ever. We adopted a little girl named Rosie. She has thin brown hair and soft green eyes. She could probably pass as Harry’s child if she wanted.” I let out a laugh despite the tears on my face.

“Rosie keeps us busy. She just turned 3 last week. You two would’ve got along so well.” I had to take another deep breath and calm myself. “She likes haring stories about you and how brave you were. Sometimes I play your songs and once I caught her trying to sing along.” I had to physically stop as sobs raked my body, making it difficult to breathe.

I eventually caught my breath and continued. “And Zayn. Sophia and I treat him like family, especially after we all moved out of headquarters. It took him a while, but he’s found someone. She’s really nice and I’m sure you would like her.” I smiled this time as tears hit the ground below. “He still misses you though.” I felt like I had to remind Liam of this.

“Oh, and the institute is moving along smoothly. Since I resigned, Melody and Marisa have taken over as the best duo. They’re helping train the new initiates. Melody has been going steady with this girl after her and her old boyfriend broke up. Marisa’s still single, but she likes it. She says it makes leaving easier. I definitely have to agree with that.” I laughed lightly at my comment.

“Then there’s Niall and Harry. Those two goofballs have been married for a couple years, but they’re not ready for kids yet. Especially when they still act like kids themselves.” I laughed, fuller this time. I made a mental note to call them when I got home. It’s been a while since I had talked to them.

“Well, um, goodbye Liam.” I said as a tear started to form in my eye again. “Maybe next time I can bring Sophia and Rosie. They’d love to come see you.” I smiled softly, watching the headstone as I stood up. “Happy Birthday Liam. I love you.” My tears hit the ground as I walked back to my car.

The wind picked up a bit and I could’ve sworn I heard Liam’s voice.

“I love you too Baby Bug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really sad that this is over. I had a great time writing this.
> 
> I'd like to thank my #1 supporter of this story. Marisa, thank for reading and dealing with my writing. I know it can lack detail and be pretty boring at times, so thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Also, a shout out to Rachel and Kitra, who read this on occasion. Thank for helping me edit this and decide where the plot was going. I really owe you guys.
> 
> Disclaimer: Everyone in this story was based of my own interpretation of the people. I messed with some sexualities and family life. Sorry about that.
> 
> Finally, one last thing. Thank _you_ for reading this. Without you, my enjoyment could not have been possible.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> LeAnn


End file.
